Discordstar's Hope
by SauceInACan
Summary: As a young kit, Discord lived as a happy kittypet. However, one day trouble forces Discord and his two sisters away from their Twolegs. Each day Discord and his siblings live in the wild, Discord feels an increasing longing to venture into the woods. He soon found himself joining Shadowclan as Discordpaw, unaware of the future ahead of him.


Moonlight filtered down upon a small pool, which held as much stars as the sky above it did. Looking down at the water's surface were six cats, who carried on their conversations as the moon began it's ascent into the foreboding sky. One cat, a dark gray she-cat with green eyes that shown through the darkness stood up, kinking her white tail tip back as she called for silence. The moon was almost at it's peak.

"Great, Shrewcloud, what is it now?" Asked a ginger tom in a growl, but the she-cat named Shrewcloud paid no mind to him. Instead, she took a step forward, nodding her head at a young, white-and-silver she-cat.

"Sunbird, Sparrowfeather, and Eaglewing, the time has come," She spoke out, beckoning to the she-cat to come to her. "The time that we, the four medicine cats of the Clans, welcome this young apprentice as on of our own. Wishpaw, are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Wishpaw answered, her pelt bristling with both excitement and wariness. What will Starclan tell her? More importantly, will they accept her? Wishpaw forced herself to smile as she began padding towards the Moonpool.

"I, Shrewcloud, medicine cat of Shadowclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the way of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve her Clan for many moons. Wishpaw," Shrewcloud narrowed her eyes at the apprentice, who caught her glare with a look of nobleness, "do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

Wishpaw nodded swiftly, her paws shivering as she tried her best to stay dignified. "I do, Shrewcloud."

Shrewcloud purred and turned away to set her gaze upon the half moon. "Then, by the powers of Starclan, I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Wishpaw, from this day forward you will be known as Wishfrost. Your name shall be a reminder that..."

The small she-cat looked up to where her mentor was staring as the clearing grew darker. What she saw made her breathe in both shock and fear. The moon was darkened by a dark heart, or, what seemed like a heart. It was too dark to see what it really was, but it did glow in the shape of a dark, twisted heart. The rest of the older she-cat's words were drowned out by the sound of a hushed whisper in her ear.

"Wishfrost!" Shrewcloud's bitter voice cut through the whispers, and Wishfrost felt her pelt burn from embarrassment as the rest of the medicine cats stared at her. "Honestly, you have the attention span of a kit sometimes! Lie down here, and take a drink from the pool. We'll discuss this later."

Wishfrost obeyed hesitantly, her ice blue eyes closing once she drank from the freezing water. She expected to open her eyes to a beautiful place filled with Starclan cats, but, even as she woke, there was no hint at life. The dark woods felt cold and desolate, and Wishfrost wished she could call out for help so she could make her way to Starclan, but no sound came out.

"Destruction will be brought to the forest. Shadowclan will crumble to the ground, and you must beware of the cat with a discorded heart," a strange voice muttered in her ear, frightening her.

"Who's there?" Wishfrost wanted to ask, but no words came out. She felt trapped in a wall of loneliness, and she desperately tried to escape, but all she could do was blink.

_What's going on? Does this have to do with the heart on the moon?_ Wishfrost fought to gain control of her limbs, but she never moved. _Why can't I move?_

After heartbeats passed of the young she-cat trying hard to move her limbs, she reached the surface of a large lake of some sort. A ways away, Wishfrost could make out the distant outline of the island in which the four Clans met against a red sky, red as blood. When she turned around, she saw two eyes glare down at her: one blue, one amber. The figure who was home to these eyes were shadowy and blanketed by darkness.

"W-who are you?" Wishfrost asked in an attempt to stay calm, but, as much as she pestered on about it, the cat never answered. Instead, he faded away, his darkness once again suffocating Wishpaw. She cried out again, but it got caught in her throat, choking her even more. The whispers took over her mind once again.

"Wishfrost!" Shrewcloud's face broke through the darkness. Wishfrost's old mentor looked furious. "What happened? You were screaming."

"I... don't know. But somebody told me that a really bad cat is coming, and that he will bring destruction to Shadowclan," Wishfrost told her mentor, casting her eyes upon each sleeping medicine cat in the clearing. "The thing is, I can't tell who, or how."


End file.
